One-shot for loveshipper
by InkHandzzz
Summary: Here is a one-shot for the one and only!


**Okay here is a one shot for the one and only LoveShipper! I am so sorry it took me forever to upload this and I decided to add a lot more to it since I feel really bad about the huge time delay! I hope you like it! If you don't let me know and I'll redo it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything that you may recognize (The Notebook). The song I used is "Starry Eyed" by Ellie Goulding.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day here in Miami, and what did I do? Nothing. I had to sit inside and watch the store while my dad went to my cousin Jerry's house to have a very 'important' meeting. Yeah, sure. Like playing pranks on the neighbor next door is very important.

_"It is if you have a sense of humor." my dad told me. I rolled my eyes._

_"Dad, I swear, sometimes you act like a kid." I said. He smiled a toothed grin._

_"At least I still ACT like a kid rather than being a boring old snob." he said. I glared at him._

I scowled at the memory. Everyone always told me I needed to have fun, but I already have fun doing what I do! I mean calculus is so much fun! Oh, and algebraic equations too! I am a really 'fungi' aren't I? **(1)** I even crack myself up.

My favorite mess of blonde hair walked into the store holding a poster for this new movie that he's gotten hooked to. It's called "Zaliens 8 my brains" and it is honestly the most stupidest thing I have ever seen.

"Ally! I got us two tickets to see the new movie!" he shouted excitedly. I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"No thanks Austin. I don't want to see it. I'd rather watch something else." I said. Austin looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ally how could you? I mean this is the best movie out of all of them!" he said. I shrugged.

"I'm just not into those types of movies. I'm sorry Austin." I said.

"You're no fun Ally." Austin said. He left the room glumly with the poster in his hands.

* * *

The next day Austin ran into the store and sat on top of the counter. "Morning sunshine, the earth says hello."** (2)** Austin smiled and laughed.

"Ha very funny Austin." I said. I pushed him off of the counter and he fell onto the floor.

"Ouch Ally. That hurt." Austin said. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Those don't work on me, Dawson. Besides, I taught you how to do that." Austin said. I replaced my puppy dog eyes with a frown.

"Fine, what do you want Austin?" I asked. He tapped his chin as if he was thinking and then snapped his fingers together. His eyes became bright with excitement.

"I decided we should have one of those Austin and Ally days again?" Austin asked. I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean Austin?" I asked. "Are you saying that you want to spend a whole day together?"

He nodded. "I really need to give you a lesson of fun. You're like the most boring person I've ever met."

I put a hand to my heart. "That's so sweet of you Austin!" I said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I did the same.

"Can you though?" Austin asked. I sighed, and then nodded my head.

"Seriously? SWEET! Ally Dawson, you are about to have the best experience of your life!" Austin said. "I'll meet you here tomorrow at 12:00." he said.

"I only work from 3:00 pm to 5:00 pm Austin." I said. He nodded.

"I know, meet me here at 12:00 A.M. though." he said.

"You really meant a WHOLE day together?!" I asked. He nodded. I groaned.

"Better get some sleep now Dawson." Austin said. He left the store with a smile on his face.

I groaned. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

I got out of bed lazily and almost fell on the floor. I was so tired. The alarm clock started to ring and I threw it at the wall to turn it off. I rubbed my eyes and then walked slowly to the bathroom, mentally cursing Austin along the way. After I was done getting ready I went to the closet and grabbed whatever clothes I touched first. I ended up wearing a pink tank top with shorts. At least I looked 'decent' enough. I grabbed a jacket and put it on and walked out of the room. I locked the door of the house and made my way to the store.

When I finally got there Austin was sitting on top of the piano playing the guitar. He didn't seem tired at all. "Hey Ally!" he said when he saw me.

"Shut up Austin." I said. "I'm not in the mood right now."

Austin smirked. "You will be soon. Close your eyes." he said.

"If we die, I'm going to kill you."** (3)** I said. I closed my eyes and ended up falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see myself lying on a beach-chair. I looked around, searching for Austin, and then I found him... Shirtless.

"Hey Ally! We're here!" Austin said.

"I hope you're kidding. I hate the beach!" I said. He laughed.

"You won't anymore!" Austin said. He lifted me up and then threw me into the ice cold water. I let out a huge scream.

When I got out of the water, Austin was laughing at me, and I glared at him. I grabbed a beach towel that was lying on the floor and wrapped it around me, since I realized that this shirt was a little too thin.

"Austin I seriously don't want to spend a whole entire day at the beach!" I whined. He came closer and I had to stop myself from looking at his chest.

"I know. I have so much planned." Austin said. I looked at my watch. It read 12:14 am. I groaned and then walked back to the beach chair.

"Let me take a nap." I said. I lied down on the chair and started to doze off, thinking about a shirtless Austin and mentally scolding myself for doing so.

* * *

I didn't get to doze off for long though. I opened my eyes once again this time to see a fat man sitting right next to me. I realized my mouth was open and I closed it, tasting something really foul. I spit onto the ground and the man laughed.

"What the hell did you put in my mouth?!" I shouted at him. He started laughing and choking. He held up an alcohol bottle and started drinking more. I got up from the beach chair and ran away, searching for Austin. I finally found him by the ice cream parlor sitting and talking to the girl who worked there. More like flirting, I thought. I started to feel odd just seeing them. I walked closer and interrupted him.

"Can we go now?" I asked. The girl looked at me and then went away. Austin looked at me.

"Why?" he asked. I put my hands on my hips.

"I dunno, maybe because 'we' are supposed to be spending time together. Not you over here and me sleeping next to Allan the alcoholic." I said.

"Who's Allan?" Austin asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I was lying on the beach chair and some fat guy thought it would be fun to pour drinks down my mouth." I said. "Hey... Isn't it a little too foggy?" I asked.

"We should leave. Like right now." Austin said.

"Okay then. Let's go. What's stopping you?" I asked. I sounded like a brat, I know, but I was still jealous of Austin and that girl.

"Sorry, I was just talking to Angeline. She works at the ice cream parlor." Austin said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know she works there, duh." I said. I folded my arms across my chest and looked at the ground.

"You're really cranky when you don't get enough sleep." Austin said. "Your eyes also become a darker shade of brown when you're angry. And your lips seem to 'lose their shine' too."

"Why do you look at my lips?" I asked. Austin looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. He finally looked up with an innocent smile on his face. His eyes met mine.

"I... Don't know." Austin said. I snorted.

"Yeah sure. Let's get out of here." I said. I made my way to the car but then I tripped. I was about to fall down but then Austin caught me.

"T-thanks. I could've died." I said. I was still in shock and held on to his arms for dear life.

"Haha it's okay." Austin said. We were standing there and all of a sudden I heard a deep bellowing and I jumped. I moved close to Austin and buried my face in his chest.

"Relax Ally, it's just a whale." Austin said. I looked up and out at the sea and saw it.

"Whoa..." I said, standing there in awe admiring the beauty. I grabbed Austin's hand in mine and watched it.

"It's so beautiful Austin." I said. Sure, it was dark, but the moonlight seemed to shine directly on top it.

"I know." He said. When the whale finally disappeared we realized our hands were still interlocked. I pulled my hand away, blushing madly. We made our way to the car.

"Where to next?" I asked.

* * *

It seemed to be forever, until we finally reached our destination. I looked out the window.

"A... Hill?" I asked.

"Not just any hill. It's Lover's Hill! It has the best view of the city!" Austin exclaimed. "And it's the perfect place for stargazing too." he added.

"I don't know Austin..." I said. "I thought you hated things like those."

"Actually, I have to admit that stargazing is pretty cool. It's a starry night tonight." Austin said, looking up at the sky. He got on the ground and lay down, patting the spot next to him. I walked over and lay down. We lied side by side, looking at the stars.

"You know what song this reminds me of?" Austin asked.

I yawned. "What?" I asked.

"'Starry Eyed' by Ellie Goulding." he said.

"No way! I love that song!" I said. I started to sing some of it and he joined in.

"Handle bars, and then I let go  
Let go for anyone  
Take me in, and throw out  
My heart and get a new one

Next thing, we're touching  
You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning-"

"Ooh! Look a shooting star!" Austin exclaimed. I watched as it passed by.

"Make a wish." He said. I closed my eyes and wish that every day would be like this, a wonderful night.

"What'd you wish for?" I asked.

"You're not supposed to tell, or it won't come true." Austin said.

"Mine already did." I said.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked.

"You're not supposed to tell." I said, mimicking Austin.

"Haha, very funny Dawson."

We looked at the stars and pointed them out.

"It's Orion's belt!" I exclaimed, pointing at a row of three stars.

"Whoa..." Austin said.

* * *

We stayed there for a long time. When it was finally time for us to go it was 1:53. We walked back to the car and sat inside.

"Can I choose where we go next?" I asked. Austin nodded. I grinned and pointed to a spot on the map. Austin's eyes widened. He looked at me as if asking if I was serious, and I nodded. He sighed and started the car.

* * *

"I can't believe you wanted to come here." Austin said.

"Well, it brings me back memories of my childhood. Before my mother left we used to come here all the time." I said.

"But I hate the library!" Austin said. He got out of the car and I did too.

"We're not going in, we're going around." I said. I started to walk towards the back of the library.

"Um... With all those... Trees?" Austin asked.

"Yup! Now come on." I said, dragging him by the arm.

We walked for five minutes or so until we finally reached our destination. A willow tree that seemed to shine so perfectly under the moonlight.

"Wow... It's beautiful!" Austin said. He walked over to the tree and touched the flowers blooming on it. I smiled and walked to where he stood.

"I carved my name here." I said, pointing to the tree bark. "My mom and I did, actually."

I walked over and sat down underneath the willow. It felt like home, the way the willow branches were like a curtain. "Join me." I said.

Austin hesitantly walked over and sat down next to me.

"My mom and I would sit here and tell each other how much we loved each other," I began to explain. "She would start, and I'd try to top her. It'd go on for a while, but she always won. She always loved me more." I said, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "But once she left for Africa, it felt like she stopped loving me." I ended.

"Ally, my mom always told me that even though someone may be gone, they still love you. Even if you can't see it or feel it, it's still there." Austin said.

"I understand. Thanks Austin." I said, I wiped my tears away. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Ally-gator. So, are you having fun?" Austin asked. I nodded.

"More than I've ever had in years." I said. He grinned.

"Well, we're not done yet." Austin said. I glanced at the watch, it was 2:39. I groaned, got up, dusted off my pants, and stretched.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"To see a movie." Austin said.

"It better not be any Zaliens or I'm Zali-out." I said. Austin shook his head.

"That was the lamest joke I've ever heard." He said.

"I'm not full of my best material." I said.

"Mhm, sure." he replied.

* * *

When we arrived at the movie theater I was surprised to see that it was packed with a lot of people, and it was only 2:50 A.M.!

"What's with the rush?" I asked. Austin looked over to me.

"It's the premiere of 'Loner's Corner'." Austin replied.

"Why... Would they call it that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You may have to hold my hand so you don't get lost." He said. He opened the car door and stepped outside, and then walked over and opened mine.

"What a kind gentleman." I said in an old lady voice.

"I'm a nice guy." Austin said. I stepped outside and grabbed his hand as if I had to or I'd actually, I was just afraid of running into another drunk dude or somebody like that.

We walked inside the cinema after we got our tickets. I sat down next to Austin. "You never told me what we're watching." I said.

"It's a different version of 'The Notebook' or so." Austin said.I gushed.

"I love romantic movies." I said. Austin laughed.

"I know you do. You'll enjoy it." He said.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME!" I said. I hit Austin on the arm.

"That was NOT a different version of 'The Notebook'! It was a stupid horror movie!" I said.

"Well if I told you, you wouldn't have came." Austin said.

"Yeah you're right. I wouldn't have." I said.

We walked over to the car, still arguing.

"You don't just lie to anyone like that!" I said.

"You have to if you know they won't cooperate after you tell them!" He replied.

"Maybe I would've cooperated!" I said. Austin looked a me.

"Yeah sure." He said.

I snorted. "Don't talk to me that way." I said.

"I can if I want to." he said.

"Fine. Take me home." I said.

"Can't wait." Austin said quietly.

"Me neither. Let's go. Now." I said.

* * *

I reached the car first and Austin was slowly walking towards it. I tapped my foot impatiently and looked at my watch. It was 4:58 A.M. I sighed.

"Will you hurry it up?!" I shouted. He started walking even slower. I marched over to him and started dragging him by the arm closer to the car. He started laughing quietly.

"It's not funny!" I said.

"Yes it is!" he said, still laughing. I could feel a smile tugging against my lips. I finally gave in and started giggling.

"Okay, it's kind of funny." I said.

When we reached the car we were both laughing uncontrollably.

"You look really pretty when you smile." Austin said.

I blushed. "Thanks." I whispered.

We stopped laughing by now and all we could hear was the silence between us. We leaned in slowly, my eyes fluttering shut and eventually our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. When we pulled apart we broke into a fit of giggles. I mean, we were trying to make it less awkward. What's more awkward than two best friends suddenly kissing?!

All of a sudden the radio started playing, a slow cheesy love song and we both laughed even harder. We kept laughing until we got into the car and headed back to Sonic Boom. I looked at my watch, it was 5:17 A.M. and the sun was beginning to rise.

"Want to go work on a song upstairs?" I asked, trying to make the time pass by faster. Austin nodded and we headed up.

"So, what do you want to write a song about?" I asked, grabbing my notebook in my hands.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a second." Austin said.

"Oh, okay. Go ahead." I said, resting the book on the table.

"Did you... Like the kiss?" he asked. I could feel myself starting to blush just thinking about it.

"Yeah..." I said quietly.

"Did you like, feel a spark?" Austin asked.

"I don't remember." I said.

"Why don't we see?" he asked, moving closer.

Our lips met and we kissed, passionately. I could definitely feel the sparks now. They just exploded all over me, and I could feel them creeping up. When we pulled apart we were both flushed.

"Did you feel it that time?" Austin asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"Hey, um listen... Ally?" he asked.

"Yeah? Something on your mind?" I asked.

He nodded. "Will you... Go-"

"Yeah." I said, cutting him off.

He smiled ear to ear and then gave me a huge hug.

"I love you Ally." Austin said.

"I love you too." I replied.

Today was the best day of my life.

* * *

**And that's it! Once again, I hope you liked it LoveShipper! And I'm going to upload a new story soon, so stay tuned my fellow readers!**

**(1) If you know where this is from you are awesome! I'll write you a one-shot!**

**(2) If you know where this is from then I'll follow you!**

**(3) And if you know where THIS is from, then I'll follow you, write you a one-shot, and I'll PM you :)**

**I have to admit, I kind of like Allan the alcoholic. Maybe you'll see him again! ;)**

**Honestly I've never heard of a movie called Loner's Corner, and I hope never to hear of it.**


End file.
